


3.5 but underneath, i just need to forget (so come and get me undressed)

by frustrateddumbbar



Series: tell me if it's safe to bare my soul [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (but really you're just horny and in love), Anal Sex, Bottom Theo Raeken, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Liam Dunbar, Under-negotiated Kink, using war as an excuse to let yourself have sex with your supposed enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustrateddumbbar/pseuds/frustrateddumbbar
Summary: "I want you," he says, forces himself not to break Liam's gaze. There's a fire of desperation in Liam's eyes, a fire Theoknowsis echoed in his own voice as he answers. "Liam, I want you.""Okay," Liam says, and soft lips crash into Theo's before he has time to evenregisterLiam's answer.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: tell me if it's safe to bare my soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129433
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	3.5 but underneath, i just need to forget (so come and get me undressed)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is the redacted smut from chapter three of 'ask me why they used to say that trouble was my name (see me for real)'. Please read the first three chapters before you read this, since I don't think this will make all that sense if you haven't! 
> 
> Enjoy! x

"I want you," he says, forces himself not to break Liam's gaze. There's a fire of desperation in Liam's eyes, a fire Theo _knows_ is echoed in his own voice as he answers. " _Liam_ , I want you." 

" _Okay_ ," Liam says, and soft lips crash into Theo's before he has time to even _register_ Liam's answer. 

Liam's lips are soft and strong, and Theo kisses back with _intent_ , swipes his tongue against Liam's upper lip. When Liam opens up, their tongues meet frantically, a rush crashing through Theo's veins, the rush of blood making him feel _drunk_. As they kiss, Liam releases one of Theo's wrists, fingers threading into his hair, _tugging_. A moan escapes Theo's lips, Liam swallowing it down with a grunt. 

He breaks his trapped wrist free of Liam's grip, arms snaking around Liam's neck just as Liam's hands scrabbles at the back of Theo's thighs, hitching him up with such _strength_ Theo can't do anything but wrap his legs around Liam's waist, a breathy moan ringing in the air of the lair. The air is thick and heady, the smell of desperation, anger and lust clouding Theo's thoughts.

"Mattress," he groans, doesn't dare to meet Liam's eyes when he pulls away to speak, breathes the words against his lips instead. He threads his fingers through the hairs at the nape of Liam's neck, brings one hand down to rest against his bicep. 

"Yeah, yeah," Liam whispers, presses his lips back against Theo's as he spins around, _carries_ Theo towards the mattress, the muscles underneath Theo's hand _bulging_ during his walk.

Liam doesn't waste any time, _throws_ Theo onto the mattress. There's a predatory glint in Liam's eyes as he stands there, looking down at Theo, his flared eyes _burning_ brightly in the darkness of the underground lair. It makes Theo feel breathless, punches the air out of him in a moan. Liam's eyes pin Theo in place the same way his eyes had done earlier, and Theo feels helpless, lays _impossibly_ still as Liam lowers himself, his body hovering above Theo's. 

"Do you want me?" Liam says, leans down until his lips barely touches Theo's, his words brushing against them. 

" _Yes_ ," Theo groans, wraps his legs around Liam's hips and _pushes_ his heel against Liam's ass, forces him to crash against Theo, hard-ons pressing _deliciously_ against each other as Liam _grinds_ down.

" _Fuck_ , Theo. Fuck, I want you too." 

Liam says it like it just hit him, like he hadn't ever considered Theo until _just now_ , the predatory glint in his eyes disappearing the second the words escape him, like he's _startled_ at his own realization. Theo think's he might just be, gets _scared_ all of a sudden, doesn't want this to stop.

"Then _fuck me_ ," he moans, raises his head to crash his lips against Liam's. 

He uses Liam's distracted thoughts to wrap his legs tighter around Liam's waist, flips them around until he's sitting atop Liam's abs, a breathy _'oof'_ escaping Liam's lips when he lands. Theo grabs the back of Liam's neck, scoots himself backwards as he _drag_ Liam upwards, attaches his lips against Liam's throat once he's sitting up, warm hands gripping at Theo's hips. He grinds down, revels in the feel of Liam's hard cock against his ass, moans in answer at the groan that escapes Liam's lips, the sound vibrating against Theo's lips where they're pressed against Liam's Adams apple. 

"You want me? _Prove it_ ," he says, sucks a mark at the juncture of Liam's neck, drags his scruff over it on his way to bite at Liam's shoulder with blunt teeth. " _Fuck me_." 

Liam groans, uses the hands on Theo's hips to press him down again, Theo's ass grinding deliciously over his cock. 

"Lube?" Liam says, grinds up against Theo's ass the best he can with Theo's weight on him. 

Theo barely gets to answer ' _in my bag'_ , before Liam flips them over again, Theo landing _hard_ on his back atop the worn mattress just as Liam stands up, hurries towards Theo's duffle bag in the corner of the underground lair. 

Liam finds it quickly, practically _tears_ open the side pocket of Theo's duffel in his haste. 

"Strip," he orders, the travel-sized tube of lube in his hand as he stands up, stares at Theo with an expectant look in his eyes. 

He continues to stand there, _stares_ at Theo as he slowly drags his shirt over his head, flexes his abs during. It rips a growl out of Liam, voice dangerous as he walks towards him slowly. 

"Don't tease," he says, drops down on his knees in front of Theo, one hand wrapping loosely against his throat. " _Strip_." 

Theo gulps, hands dropping to the buttons of his jeans. He lowers his upper body slowly, Liam's hand following his way down, keeps itself wrapped around his throat as Theo lifts his hips, shimmies out of his boxers and jeans. 

Liam hums, pleased. His eyes rove over Theo's body, and he squeezes against the pulsepoint at Theo's throat, _stares_ at Theo. 

" _Beautiful_ ," he says, releases his hold around Theo's throat to stand up, makes quick work of ridding himself of his shirt. He pops the button of his jeans, shoves the sides of his fly apart until the zipper's opened, locks his eyes with Theo's again. 

"Well?" he says, gestures towards his crotch, leads Theo's eyes down, down, _down_. 

The air around them is freezing, but Theo feels impossibly warm, his skin _burning_ with desire as he eyes the bulge in Liam's jeans. The hunter green of Liam's boxers is a stark contrast against the lightwash denim of his jeans, the hard length of his straining cock perfectly framed by the yawning zipper. Theo's throat feels dry at the sight, and he pushes himself up on his knees, mouth watering. 

Liam doesn't move, keeps his eyes trained on Theo's face, watches with hooded eyes as Theo licks his lips. His eyes are flared, gold burning into Theo's green, makes him feel desired. He swallows, brings his hands up to tug at Liam's jeans, brings them down to his knees before he presses his nose against the side of Liam's cock, breathes _deep_. Liam's scent is mouthwatering, dark and musty in Theo's nose. A breathy moan escapes his lips.

"Look at you," Liam says, a hand stroking Theo's bangs away from his face. "You love it, don't you?" 

" _Yeah_ ," Theo breathes, flicks his tongue out at the wet spot on Liam's boxers, fits his lips over the clothcovered cockhead and _sucks_ , a groan practically _punched_ out of Liam at the action. 

Theo's eyes flutter, the sweet-sour tang of Liam's precum _delicious_ against his tongue. He scrambles to pull Liam's boxers down, noses eagerly at the soft skin of Liam's shaft before raising his hips, leaning his weight against his knees as he takes Liam into his mouth. He can't help but moan at the taste, tongue wriggling against Liam's perineum. 

" _Fuck_ ," Liam groans, threads the fingers of his hand into Theo's hair, tugs gently. Theo wants _more_. 

Liam's cock is warm in Theo's mouth, precum dribbling out of the tip as Theo starts to bob his head eagerly, Liam's thumb rubbing against the hollow of his cheek. He takes a deep breath, eyes flicking up to meet Liam's as he slides down, breathes through the desire to gag as the head of Liam's cock presses against the back of his throat. He stops, stares pointedly into Liam's eyes as his hands presses Liam's hips forward slightly. 

" _Oh_ , fuck," Liam groans, realization blossoming in his eyes. The hand in Theo's hair tightens, pulls at the strands until it _hurts_ , ripping a moan out of Theo, the vibration of it punching a groan through Liam's lips. He rocks his hips, gently at first, eyes locked with Theo's as he fucks his mouth, picking up speed at Theo's continued pointed look. " _Fuck,_ look at you. You take it so good."

The praise has flames slithering up Theo's spine, cheeks flushing as he _keens_ in the back of his throat, eyes fluttering closed. Liam reacts to the sound by gripping even _harder_ at his roots, shoves Theo's face down until his nose is pressed against Liam's pubes, cock pressed _down_ into Theo's throat. He gags around it, spit dribbling out of the corner of Theo's lips, runs down Liam's balls. 

Liam pulls Theo off as soon as he gags, uses the grip on his hair to _tug_ him upwards, leans down to press his lips against Theo's. The kiss is frantic, _hot_ , Liam's tongue stroking against Theo's. It makes Theo feel appreciated, desire thrumming under his skin. 

"Get on all four," Liam says, and Theo scrambles towards the mattress.

He barely has time to position himself before Liam is _right there_ , his hand pushing Theo's head down until his face is pressed against against the mattress. Theo huffs on his way down, breathes heavily through his nose as Liam positions him the way he wants him. The pushing around starts a fire in the pit of Theo's stomach, a groan falling from his lips at the realization. 

Liam trails his hand down Theo's back, blunt nails scratching at his skin, thin, _fiery_ lines spreading down his skin. Warm hands settle on his cheeks, grips lightly before they pull him open, hot breath ghosting over his hole.

"This okay?" Liam asks, blows gently against the puckered rim. 

"Fuck, _yeah."_

Theo keens as Liam tongues at his rim, nerves alighting in flame with Liam's licks. He can't help but close his eyes, breathy moans punching out of his chest at every move. Liam's tongue is sure and firm, circling his hole and pressing against him in a maddening pattern. 

"I love the way you sound," Liam groans, the words vibrating against the puffed rim of Theo's hole, a whine escaping his lips. 

Theo can _feel_ the fire building in his stomach, the flames growing bigger and bigger as Liam _sucks_ at his puffed rim, his nerveendings exploding in pleasure.

" _Liam_ ," he grits out, teeth clenched as he tries to _will_ his orgasm away, doesn't want it to end yet. "Liam, I'm gonna cum." 

"So cum," Liam says, sucks on Theo's hole again, _ripping_ a moan out of him.

" _No,_ I want... Want to cum when you're inside me." 

Liam growls against his hole, Theo clenching his teeth even _harder_ , scared they'll _crack_ , as the vibrations nearly topples him over the edge. 

"Then cum _twice,_ " Liam growls, his hand meeting Theo's left cheek with a loud _smack_.

Theo gasps, a pained groan tumbling out of him as cum spurts from his cock, the fire-hot explosion of his orgasm rushing over his body.

Liam doesn't let him take even a _second_ to breathe, rubs the pad of a slicked finger against his hole, the sensitivity _burning_ Theo's nerves. 

" _Good boy_ ," he purrs, pushing two of his fingers into Theo's spitslicked, loosened hole. " _Such_ a good boy for me." 

Theo feels overwhelmed, head swimming as _painful_ pleasure wracks through him at every thrust of Liam's relentless fingers, the _pleasurepain_ doubling as Liam presses down on his prostate, a choked off scream escaping Theo. 

"Liam, _please_ ," he moans, eyes scrunched tight at the overwhelming feeling of Liam's fingers. "I need you. _Please_."

Theo's whole body _flushes_ as he begs, desperation rising within him, the feel of Liam pressing a third finger into him making his thighs _shake,_ hips threatening to fall. Liam's arm snakes around his waist, practically holds him up as Theo struggles to keep his ass elevated, every thrust of fingers or press to his prostate making him shake _violently_ underneath Liam. He vaguely registers a wet mouth kissing at the small of his back, Liam's lips gentle against his overheated skin. 

" _Liam_." 

"I got you, baby," Liam mutters against him, a crude _squelching_ sound ripping through the air as Liam slides his fingers out of Theo's hole. The pause in stimulation lets Theo take gasping breaths, fighting to compose himself as he hears the _snick_ of the lube being opened, hears the wet sounds of Liam slicking up his cock. "Turn around." 

Theo's hips _crashes_ down on the mattress, his spent, oversensitive cock rubbing painfully against the rough material of the mattress. He barely muster up enough energy to turn around, his eyes meeting Liam's for the first time in what feels like _forever._ There's obvious affection in them, and it warms Theo's heart, clears up the fog in his brain a little. 

Liam fits himself between Theo's legs, leans down to press a soft kiss against Theo's lips. 

"Hey," he says, eyes meeting Theo's. "I care about you too." 

The words makes Theo's lips quirk up in a smile, the skin around Theo's lips crinkling as Liam smiles back at him.

"Ready?" he asks, positions his cock until it presses against Theo's sensitive hole.

"Yeah," he breathes, leans up to press his lips against Liam's.

Liam's cock is _thick_ , the careful slide of it into Theo making him feel _split_ open, his brows furrowing, lips parting, slack against Liam's as he grunts. 

"You're doing good, baby," Liam whispers, threads his fingers through his hair carefully. "That's it, good boy."

Liam stills as soon as his hips press into Theo's, scratches at Theo's scalp as he gives him time to relax around him. Theo breathes deeply through his nose, concentrates on the feeling of Liam scratching at his scalp, Liam's soft lips peppering kisses against his jaw. 

"I'm okay," he says eventually, blinking his eyes open. " _Move_ , Liam." 

Liam is eager to obey, starts off gentle at first, rocking his hips into Theo's in small movements, grunting quietly into Theo's shoulder. 

" _Liam,_ " Theo says, wraps his legs around Liam's hips to _push_ him hard against him. " _Fuck_ me."

There's a growl ripping out of Liam's chest as he pulls out harshly, flips Theo over onto his stomach.

"You want me to fuck you?" Liam growls in his ear, his cock thrusting into Theo roughly. 

Theo grunts, Liam fucking into him in quick, _hard_ thrusts, cock nugding roughly onto Theo's prostate with each thrust. The pleasure builds in the pit of his stomach, _pleasure_ and _pain_ and oversensitivity mixing together in a _maddening,_ white-hot bun throughout his body. 

"You're so pretty like this," Liam grunts, splays his hands across Theo's shoulders to push himself up, pushes _Theo_ farther down into the mattress, lungs constricting painfully, making his head swim. "All laid out for me, so eager for my cock, aren't you?" 

Theo mewls, nodding his head, his cheek scratching against the mattress as the pleasure builds and builds and builds in his stomach.

"I'm gonna- _fuck_ , I'm cumming, Liam," Theo groans, white-hot pleasure _exploding_ through his veins, his vision blacking out for a second. 

" _Fuck_ , you're so _hot_ ," Liam groans, bites down on Theo's shoulder with blunt teeth as he cums, a gravelly moan escaping his throat. 

Liam _collapses_ onto Theo's back, head buried on Theo's shoulder, breath panting as he lays splayed across him. He groans as he pushes himself off, manhandles Theo until he has his head and arms positioned on Liam's chest, Liam throwing an arm over his eyes. 

"That was... _fuck_ ," Theo says, and Liam hums, lets a laugh bubble out of his chest. 

"Yeah," he says, smile bright on his face. "It _was_."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so that happened! I fully intended on making this non-kinky, but the submissive in me fully broke through and wrote this instead. I'm usually a top!theo, dom!theo kinda girl as well, so who even knows what this is tbh.
> 
> None the less, I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
